With You (contigo)
by gabby-shinoda-bennington
Summary: Ok, soy yo otra vez y soy nueva, este es un song fic con la cancion de linkin park, with you, y es sobre Yamato y su mamá, dejen reviews.... please lean!!! soy nuevita!


With You.  
  
Hola! Soy nueva por aquí y soy fanática de Linkin Park, como pueden ver esta es una de sus canciones (la numero tres en el CD). Este songfic es sobre la relación de Matt y su madre, (un tema poco hablado en digimon) y bastante interesante (para mi), esto sucede después de el divorcio de sus padres, cuando el tenía 8 añitos y se encuentra triste ya que su mamá no se quedo con el y su padre no le da la atención suficiente por su trabajo. ¡_¡ ;_; espero que les guste por favor dejen sus reviews!!! (para que lo entiendan: los primeros dos párrafos son cuando Matt tenía 8 años, los otros dos (el 3° y el 4°) son cuando tenía 11, los dos que le siguen son cuando tenía 14 años, y el ultimo, después de haberse casado con Sora, (advertencia: no contiene Sorato ni taiora ni taito es tal como la vil y cruel realidad) (si no saben que es Okasan es mamá en japonés)  
  
1 I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static/and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
(hoy desperté en un sueño  
  
a lo helado de la estática/y puse mis helados pies sobre el suelo  
  
olvidé todo sobre ayer  
  
recordando que pretendo estar adonde ya no estoy)  
  
8 años: Acabo de despertar, en dónde estás mamita? en dónde está Takeru? A dónde te lo has llevado? Por qué no me has llevado a mi? Por qué no nos has llevado a mi y a papá? Es porque mucho peleas con él? Por qué pelean? Es por mi? Acaso soy un mal chico? Acaso quieres a Takeru más que a mi? O es más, me odias? Por qué me abandonas? Llévame contigo no me quiero quedar solito, papá no está conmigo, el siempre está trabajando, nunca está en casa, y si es por eso que pelean, porque el nunca está aquí en casa, por qué me dejaste con él? El no está conmigo, nunca, ni tu, ni Takeru, es que nadie me necesita? Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera? Pero aunque no estés conmigo, yo siempre estaré contigo.  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the awake of the mistake/slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back  
  
(un poco de hipocresía  
  
y me dejan en lo despierto del error/lento en reaccionar  
  
aunque tu estás tan cerca de mi  
  
estás tan distante/y no te puedo regresar a mi)  
  
No me hablas, no te preocupas por mi, solo por Takeru, mi querida Okasan, porqué eres tan indiferente conmigo? porque soy mayor que Takeru crees que ya no valgo nada, no tengo sentimientos? Si me parezco tanto a ti, Por qué quieres más a Takeru? Que he hecho para que me odies? Yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mamá, mi mamita, la que me tocaba música con su harmónica antes de dormirme y cuando lloraba al caerme y ver mi raspón, la que lloraba junto a mi después de pelear a gritos con papá... Lo único que me dejaste fue tu harmónica, me recuerda tanto a ti... que fue lo que pasó? No importa, pero me importa mucho. Aunque no estés conmigo, Okasan, yo siempre estaré contigo.  
  
It's true/the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Es cierto/la manera en que me siento  
  
fue prometida por tu cara  
  
el sonido de tu voz  
  
pintado en mi memoria  
  
aunque tu no estás conmigo  
  
yo estoy contigo)  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
(Tu/ahora veo/manteniendolo todo dentro  
  
(contigo)  
  
Tu/ahora veo/aun cuando cierro mis ojos)  
  
11 años: Cada vez que te veo, no es por qué tu quieres, es por casualidad, y si me ves, lo haces con indiferencia, como si yo fuera alguien del montón, como si no fuera tu hijo, pues claro, solo Takeru es tu hijo, como es posible que papá vea a Takeru, lo acepte como su hijo y lo trate como me trata a mi, mientras tu me ves como alguien desconocido? No, no estoy celoso de Takeru, el es mi hermano menor y lo cuido, como si toda mi vida la he vivido con él, junto a él, y no estoy diciendo que no merezca tu amor, o el de papá, sino... porqué no me ves con la misma mirada que lo ves a él, que hice? No importa, ni yo importo, pero aunque tu no estés y a lo mejor no estarás nunca conmigo, ten en mente que yo siempre estaré contigo.  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor/the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
(te golpeé y tu me golpeaste de regreso  
  
caímos al suelo/el resto del día todavía está de pie  
  
delgada línea entre esto y lo otro  
  
cuando las cosas van mal pretendo que el pasado no es real)  
  
Estoy a punto de regresar al digital world, junto a Takeru, y a mis amigos y junto a Gabumon, te veo indiferentemente, como tu lo hiciste conmigo, te confieso, aunque no te lo diga, no te odio, es más, te amo, Okasan, aunque un día tu me abandonaste; me odio, por amarte, por qué te miro de esta manera tan indiferente me preguntas, por qué me abandonaste te pregunto a ti, por qué? Ahora no importa, el daño está hecho, y mi papá ha hecho lo que tu no hiciste por mi, por tu culpa y la de papá me encuentro tan confundido? Entonces para qué diablos se casaron si se divorciaron? Para traerme al mundo y hacerme sufrir? No Takeru no sufre como yo, yo lo he protegido a modo que no se sienta como yo, prefiero ser yo el dañado y no él. No lo merece. Tal vez yo sí. Pero recuerda que aunque me odies y no estés conmigo, yo lo sufriré todo por estar y estoy contigo.  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back  
  
(ahora estoy atrapado en esta memoria  
  
y me dejan en lo despierto del error/lento en reaccionar  
  
aunque tu estás tan cerca de mi  
  
estás tan distante/y no te puedo regresar a mi)  
  
Ahora tengo 14 años, soy todo un adolescente, talvez no soy del todo maduro, aunque por tu culpa soy el maduro de todos mis amigos, me tomaban por alguien serio, ya no tanto, gracias a Gabumon, Takeru y mi aventura en el digital world, si, me hizo madurar aún más, pero de otra manera, a divertirme, y que lo pasado ya pasó, aunque aún tenga en mi memoria presente todas tus batallas con papá, y el mismo tormentoso pasado, y pensar que más de alguna vez intente quitarme la vida y a mis amigos de encima! Por qué tendré el emblema de la amistad? Dame algún recuerdo de mi infancia que tenga que ver con eso, querida Okasan! Pero recuerda que aunque tu no estés conmigo yo estoy contigo.  
  
It's true/the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
Ya no soy el mismo niño rebelde de 11 años, que gran cambio! Soy tres años mayor, y ya no estoy tan resentido, como recién lo dije, he madurado mamá, y no, ya no estoy resentido contigo, ahora nos vemos más seguido, pero aun no vivimos como una familia, y nunca lo haremos, lo sé, ahora si te puedo decir todo, tengo una banda, soy cantante por inspiración y ya tengo novia, no te pondrás celosa, lo sé, aunque muchas madres lo hacen, su nombre es Sora, si la recuerdas, ella fue una de las Digidestined que fue conmigo al digital world y es muy buena, dejemos todo eso, pero lo que nunca te he podido confesar es lo más importante, y aun no se si lo haré, pero recuerda, que aunque tu no estés conmigo, yo estoy y estaré contigo.  
  
No  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow (x2)  
  
With you  
  
(No  
  
no importa que tan lejos hemos llegado  
  
no puedo esperar a ver el mañana (x2)  
  
contigo)  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
  
(with you)  
  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
Año 2027: Okasan, ya soy un adulto, ahora tengo mi propia familia, y si, ya puedo decir que soy maduro, si, ya no eres una simple mamá, no es que lo hayas sido, pero... eres abuela! Estoy casado y por ti, por Sora y por mis hijos intento no cometer el mismo error que una vez tu y papá cometieron, Takeru tampoco, el es un padre ejemplar con su hijo, y es lo que yo hago con mis hijos, me ausento en casa por meses, si es culpa de mi trabajo, pero Sora está de acuerdo con ello y así soy feliz.... y por primera vez mamá, mi querida Okasan te lo puedo decir, frente a ti, con mi propia voz y aliento: Te amo.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
Que les pareció? Como estuvo? Es mi primer songfic (de veras) así que espero que haya salido bien por favor dejen sus reviews y comentarios y recuerden que los flames los voy a ocupar para ir a quemarles las patas a quienes los hayan escrito!!!!!! Y no me culpen por el Sorato! Así es la realidad! (si se lo están preguntando, si, soy fanática del sorato y Linkin park y por si no se han dado cuenta las canciones de Linkin park describen perfectamente a Matt)  
  
  
  
(\___/)  
  
(=';'=)  
  
(")(")  
  
Sayonara! 


End file.
